


Royal Advisor

by Burgie



Series: SSO Medieval AU [10]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Queen Izabella relaxes after a long day with the help of her secret partner. Izzy belongs to dizzy-izzy-sso on tumblr.





	Royal Advisor

**Author's Note:**

> Edited to reflect Syntax's they/them pronouns, let me know if I missed any.

Queen Izabella felt like she could relax when she stepped into her bed chambers at the end of the day. She immediately walked over to her wardrobe and began the difficult task of removing her heavy, elaborate dress. The people had to see her looking regal, but by Aideen, the thing was heavy and complicated. So many ties and layers went into holding it together. She let out a sigh of relief once the dress hit the ground, leaving her in only her underclothes, and then picked the dress up and hung it over a wardrobe door. Her handmaidens could fix it up later, but she thought that it was only polite to make it a little easier on them.

The door opened but Izabella ignored it, thinking that it was just one of her handmaidens.

“Oh, stars, Izzy, I didn’t mean to see you like- I am so sorry, I will just leave,” said Syntax, and turned to do just that. But Izabella laughed.

“Syntax, you get back here,” said Izzy. “Come and join me on my bed, my sweet. It has been a long day, and I would like to… relax.” Syntax was blushing an adorable shade of crimson, but they nodded and locked the door, then walked over to their girlfriend, who had moved to the bed.

“I apologise for all of the work that you had to do today,” said Syntax. “I try to lessen your workload, but there are just so many things that only a queen can do and-“

“Hush,” said Izabella, silencing them with a kiss. “No words. Only kissing.” Unsurprisingly, Syntax did not protest, letting out a little moan of pleasure as their lips collided again. Izzy bit on Syntax's lip and wrapped her arms around them, letting out a pleasured moan of her own.

“I feel that I am overdressed,” said Syntax, pushing their glasses up their nose.

“Then lose some clothing,” said Izzy. “I will wait.”

“As your royal advisor, I feel that I should advise you against this,” said Syntax.

“And as my partner?” asked Izzy, arching an eyebrow. Syntax chuckled, leaning in to kiss her again as they removed their upper clothing.

“As your partner, I know that there are tonics to prevent anything scandalous from happening,” said Syntax. “And that you take them every day, just in case. I also know that you need a little stress relief.” Izzy grinned.

“Now, that’s the kind of advising that I like to hear,” said Izzy, and attacked them with more kisses.

Syntax lay back on the bed and moaned as Izzy kissed her way down their body. She’d been interrupted before she could wash up her makeup, but Syntax didn’t mind. Being covered in lipstick kisses was not the worst thing in the world. Just as long as they could bathe afterwards. And they would bathe, they knew, in the queen’s private bathing chambers. But they was getting ahead of themselves. Izzy still hadn’t pulled the rest of Syntax's clothing off, and she was still only wearing her underclothes.

“I feel that I should lavish some affection on you,” said Syntax. Izzy stopped just above the waistband of their trousers, and Syntax cursed themselves for speaking. But then, their girlfriend rolled over onto her back and gave them a look that sent fire directly to their loins.

“I would advise you to do so,” said Izabella with a laugh. And then Syntax kissed her and did to her what she’d just done to them. Izzy sighed in happiness and arched her back into him, enjoying the feeling of their lips on her bare skin. At the end of a long day, this was just what she needed- a little alone time with her partner. And then Syntax removed Izzy’s undergarments as well as their own, and lined themselves up.

They made love in the slow, sensual way of real lovers, which was much better than the quick sessions they sometimes had between Izzy’s appointments. Syntax always made time to schedule these sessions in. And now, they gazed lovingly into her eyes as they made love, and Izzy felt all of her stress melt away to be replaced by pleasure and love. Even as her toes curled in the sheets, Izzy maintained her decorum and ensured that her moans could only be heard by her partner. Syntax kissed her, making it easier for her, and Izzy wrapped her arms around them as she kissed them back and moved her hips to bring them closer.

Afterwards, they gazed at each other and kissed as their bodies cooled down and their heart rates returned to normal. Syntax pulled out of their queen and worried, as they always did, that this time the tonic would not work. But it always worked, because the castle’s healers were the best at what they did. They were also (due in large thanks to the Knight Commander Liv) very good at keeping secrets.

And later, after bathing together, Izzy invited Syntax to stay the night in her chambers. And they did, knowing that she could easily shove them into her wardrobe if an unexpected visitor called on them early in the morning. But, as they laid beside her sleeping form with her arms wrapped around them, Syntax allowed themselves to relax and just enjoy this.


End file.
